A fresh start
by SomethingAboutUs
Summary: Elena, 18 years old is now becoming a vampire. The Salvatore brothers are still fighting for her while she's lost in the middle of her new life. Will she be able to take the right decisions? Season 4.
1. In transition

So, here I am, writing my very first fic on TVD. I watched the finale just a few days ago and I totally loved it. But, like some of you, I needed to write more. After all, 3 months is way too long. Another thing: I'm not an English-speaker. I'm french, and I wanted to try writing in English for the first time. So, if you see some mistakes, grammatical, ect, just tell me and I'll try to correct them. Also, a review will help improve my fic and see what you think of the story. Anyway, enjoy!

'Where is she? Where is she?' Damon was walking in the hospital hallway, where Meredith was having a discussion with another doctor.

She followed him and stopped him, putting her hands on Damon's chest. His breath was heavy and she could see in his eyes that he was desperate, desperate to see Elena for the last time, to know the reason why she died, why Alaric died in his arms while fighting him. But Meredith wouldn't let him go, and he was getting angry. He looked at her, waiting for her to speak. 'You need to know, when Jeremy brought Elena in here earlier her injuries were worst than I lead on. It wasn't a concussion, it was a cerebral hemorrhage: bleeding on the brain.' Meredith was out of breath, and looking at Damon right in the eye to make him realize what she had done.

'What do you saying?' He was confused and was unable to think straight. All he was able to do what to think about Elena, dead, and Meredith was there, talking about hemorrhage, baby Gilbert calling 911 and all that medical stuff he didn't understand. But she kept on explaning things.

'He was so worried, and I wanted to tell him, but… I helped her. She needed my help.' She was now calm and never stopped looking him in the eye.

'You what?' Damon was litteraly shocked. He could not believe this. She had fed her with vampire blood. There was no other way. She was going to wake up in transition. Part of him was relieved, but the other was still worried, and about to lose control. Elena never wanted to become a vampire. At least, not now. He knew she wasn't ready, not even for being with Stefan for the eternity. And maybe, was it his blood that was in her system. Maybe it was his fault. But right now, all he wanted to do was to see her. To see if she was already awake, and to have a little chat with his baby bro' that so gently let her die instead of saving her, before Matt.

Damon released himself from Meredith's grip and almost ran to the morgue, where he assumed she was. When he pushed the doors open, the only thing he saw was Elena, lying on an iron bed. He came closer to her and realized that she was already awake. She turned her head towards Damon to look at him.

When she saw the look in his eyes, she could have sworn that she had never seen that look in his eyes. He was terribly sad, even more, he was completly depressed. She knew he felt guilty, even if it wasn't his fault. It was nobody's fault. However, his look was still soft, and that reassured her. He wasn't angry at her. He understood. Well, her decision. But not Stefan's. He knew that if he had been the one to return to Mystic Falls that night, Elena would have never become a vampire, and she'd still be human. Matt would be probably dead but he honestly didn't care when it came to Elena. The one that he loved. He had once told her: « I'll always choose you. » That was for a reason. Elena always came first. But Stefan wanted her to make her own decisions. And tonight, she had made the same decision as her dad, a year ago. To Damon, she was way to selfless. That's why he ignored his brother, walking towards Elena. He was still looking at her, obviously worried. Stefan just looked at them both and decided to leave the room, leaving them together.

Damon was caressing her cheek, frowning. He knew she had to make a choice now. Turn, or not. 'So, since you're in transition, do you think… you're going to turn?'

Elena had never seen him so worried before. Even for her concern. And she couldn't answer his question yet. She honestly didn't know what to do. Part of her told her that she owned them, the ones who died for her, and protected her until the very end. And the ones who were still there, like Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan… and Damon, of course. But the other part of her told her that she didn't want to become a vampire. She didn't want to be thirsty every time she would be close to a human being. Like her brother. She could not imagine herself drinking human blood for the rest of eternity. But yet, she would not be left alone. She had her friends, and Stefan, and Damon.

Stefan had told her earlier that if she didn't want to turn into a vampire, he would respect her choice and be fine with it. That made her a little bit angry, she had to admit it. She knew Damon would never let her not complete the transition. He would force her to drink human blood, but she knew it was for her best. He didn't want her to die, and he didn't always respected her choices. So she sat down on the iron bed, in front of him and looked at her clothes, wet, while answering to his question. 'I don't know what to do Damon. I really don't. I never thought I would become a vampire so soon, you know. I mean… I couldn't avoid it. I knew it was going to happen someday, sooner or later. But not now.' She looked up at him, hoping he would understand.

'Elena, you have to complete the transition. You can't leave, I can't let you die. Not again. I should have been here for you. I told you I wasn't going to leave you again, and I did it anyway. Now look at you, you're a beautiful vampire in transition. What a pity.' Elena smiled a little, seing that his sense of humour was back. He smirked, still caressing her cheek. 'I can find you a blood bag to feed on if you want. Right now. Or we can wait for Saint Stefan to give you his advice.' Thinking about that, he remembered that he had to talk to his brother. He would not let this aside. He wanted an explanation from him.

It's at this exact moment that Stefan entered the morgue again, with only Caroline. 'Where's Bonnie? And Jeremy?' She immediately asked. 'We can't take the risk for you to lose control and attack them. It's too soon.' Stefan replied, calm. He glanced at Damon, and both agreed. They would have their little chat in the hallway, outside the morgue. Both brothers left the room together, while Caroline was rushing at vampire speed to take her friend in her arms.

So here it is, first chapter! I hope you liked it, and that I didn't make too much mistakes. If some bothers you a lot, just tell me in a review! If you want to keep in touch, here's my Twitter account, you can ask me questions, ect, anyway: IDrouot


	2. Welcome to our world

**Hello everyone ! Thanks for the reviews ! I was very surprised to see how many of you started to follow my story and I hope it will keep it that way. Anyway, here's chapter 2, enjoy and review !**

* * *

« WELCOME TO OUR WORLD. »

Damon and Stefan were talking loudly in the hallway of the hospital, not even caring about the fact that everybody could hear what they were saying. They were obviously arguing about Elena's death. Stefan was already defending himself, even if he felt guilty about it, unlike Damon who was threatening him. He couldn't bear the fact that his own brother, who pretended to love Elena, had let her die, and saved Matt instead because it was « her choice ». He just couldn't accept that.

"_You let her die in that water, Stefan! What were you thinking, huh?_" He started to imitate him with his gestures. "« _Oh well, Elena wants to save her friend and die, so I'll save the useless kid and let her die, that seems to be quite a good idea!_ »" He then looked at him right in the eye and sighed. He was done with him. He really wanted to make him suffer, to make him realize that he was the reason why she was in transition now.

Stefan remained silent, knowing that his brother was right. "_If it had been me in that water, I would have saved her, not Matt, and she'd still be human, alive! How could you? I thought you were smarter than that. You did this because you don't know how to say « no » to her, brother. And, hello, but that's pathetic!_" With these words, Damon turned on his heels and came back to the morgue for Elena.

When he saw her face, he noticed that she was paler than before. She needed blood to complete the transition and become a vampire, and he secretly wished that vampire barbie had influenced her choice. He came closer to her and Caroline, and stood in front of them. "_So, have you made your choice?_" He could guess at her reaction that she hadn't figured it out. He sighed, beginning to walk around the room. "_How does that feel? To be a vampire?_" That question was from Elena's mouth. Damon turned back to her, looking at her, frowning. "_Well… the huge benefit, is to not grow old. I mean, look at me!_" Elena smiled a bit at his answer. It was all Damon. Always with his special sense of humour. She just loved it. With Stefan, he would have said to her something like « It's difficult, but you can go through this. » That kind of stuff. And she didn't want to be told this.

"_The _« Stefan diet »_ is not that great but, you'll see after all. Or maybe Damon can teach you how to control yourself and learn to drink just enough human blood._" It was Caroline that spoke. Damon gave her a smirk, looking at both of them. "_Yeah, of course, I don't want you to become a ripper like my dear brother, Elena. I don't see you ripping off heads, anyway._" This time, she laughed, enjoying the way they were talking about this. They didn't want to scare her or anything, instead of Stefan who was a lot more cautious. "_Can I see Stefan for a minute, please?_" Damon and Caroline looked at each other, nodding their head. "_If you want. Barbie and I will be outside._" The two vampires left the room, telling Stefan to go join Elena inside.

Stefan walked in, ignoring what to say to her, how to reassure her. He didn't want to push her, and wanted to respect her choice. Respect her choice, that's how she had died, he thought. When he sat next to her, he felt her shiver by his side. She held his hand, and looked up at him. "_I'm going to turn._" He was immediately relieved, but not for long. "_But I'm not going to follow your steps, and adopt your diet. I don't want to be weak and to not be able to defend myself now that I'm going to be a vampire. Which is why Damon is going to teach me how to control myself with human blood._" Stefan just nodded. He respected her choice. Just as always.

In the hallway, just next to the morgue, Damon had listened to everything, and to know that Elena had chosen him for something made him happy. Just that, teach her how to control herself was enough. For now. He won't live town. Stefan would have to deal with him.

That's when Stefan opened the door and asked Damon and Caroline to join them that his winning smile fade away. He noticed that Elena was looking at him with a slight smile on her lips and smirked at her in return. "_I'm going to turn. But after, I'll have to deal with the inconvenient of being a vampire. The thirst. So… Damon, do you mind if I ask you to teach me how to control myself?_" He smirked a bit more and answered her. "_Of course not. It'd be a pleasur._" Stefan looked at Elena, and then at Damon. "_Well, I'm going to get a blood bag for you, and I'll be back in a few_ _minutes._"Elena watched Stefan leave the room and sighed._ 'I'm going to be a vampire._"

Damon didn't stop smiling. The woman he loved was going to be a vampire and will live for the eternity. It was a bit selfish to think that, but he didn't care that much. Elena was all he had left. But something suddenly hit him. She was going to remember two new memories from her past. Their first meeting, before Stefan, and that time when he told her how he felt. How he loved her. Well, she already knew what he felt for her, but she completely ignored the fact that they had met first. He shivered, wondering how she will react when she discovers that memory.

A few minutes later, as Stefan had told them, he was back with a blood bag in his hand and dark veins under his eyes. Damon frowned, looking at him. "_I see that you're still not under control, brother._" Stefan just ignored his remark and gave the blood bag to Elena who was getting a lot more thirsty. She looked at the blood, Stefan and then, Damon. Caroline had left the room to see Matt who was still resting in another room of the hospital.

Eventually, she took a sip, and no long after, she had drunk all of it. She looked up at both brothers, breathing heavily with her dead heart. Suddenly, her gums were hurting her a lot, her teeths, her whole jaw was in pain. She felt fangs break through her gums, which made her scream. She opened her eyes again and they could see how filled of blood they were. The dark veins under her eyes were there and she needed someone to calm her down. Damon began to rub her back, looking at her with a smirk.

"_Welcome to our world, young lady._"

* * *

**So, how did you find chapter 2 ? I hope you liked it, even though the first chapters aren't my favorite ones. The next one will be better, and longer ! Don't forget to review. ;)**


	3. Memories

So, here is chapter 3 ! Hope you enjoy it, and tell me what you thought of it by reviewing!

* * *

«** MEMORIES **»

It was a sunday afternoon. Elena Gilbert was at home, reading the same page of a book for more than two hours now. She was dressed in jogging pants, and a large grey t-shirt. She was sitting next to her bedroom's window, which was closed. And she couldn't go further in her reading. She was stuck at the same phrase, reading it over and over again. She didn't know why she couldn't focus on anything. Maybe because she happened to have weird dreams lately. Dreams about Damon. Or _with_ Damon to be exact. It had been a few days since she had turned into a vampire, and began to keep her distance with both Stefan and Damon. She needed time to think, to be by herself, but Damon had insisted to come everyday to give her some bloodbags so that way she could feed and not die. At first, she had been disgusted by what she had to do to stay alive: drink blood. But she rapidly adapted to it, and actually found it delicious after quite some time. But she wouldn't admit it. Yes, she was a vampire now, but in her head, she'd stayed human. And she didn't accept the fact that she liked the smell and the taste of blood. That sweet taste of blood on her lips, her tongue, and the sensation of it going down her throat.

Back at the hospital, where the blood was everywhere, she seriously wandered if she would kill anyone in there if she had the opportunity to. She wandered if she would like it. She found herself thinking the answer to this question was yes. Deep down, she knew she wouldn't like it. But facing the situation, she would not hesitate, because now, _it was in her nature_, and to be able to fight it would be a long process. Of course, she had asked to Damon to teach her how to control herself from the urge of attacking people, killing them. She was afraid of what she would do if she found herself being outside, hearing the beat of somebody's heart. She would jump on that person, and eat him alive. She couldn't let that happen. It was too unreal.

She often remembered the last days of her life as a human. She thought about it while lying on her bed, the sheets wrapped around her body. She thought about the choice she had made. She had chosen Stefan over Damon, she knew it had made him hurt. But Damon didn't show it. Since she had turned, she saw him once a day, when he came over to give her bloodbags. But there was no talking. He understood her. He understood what she was going through. But Stefan didn't. He kept on trying to call her, to know how she felt, and she thought he was an idiot for the first time of her life. Damon could understand her, but Stefan couldn't. He hadn't lived what she was living. He had forced his own brother to feed on a human 145 years ago. He loved being a vampire at first, he wasn't forced at all. Damon had been forced, and Elena had never wanted to become a vampire. Not now at least. But there she was, vampire, starved and lost in her thoughts.

**. . .**

She closed her book and put it on her desk. She stood up and she remembered what she had dreamed of last night. _Damon_. He was standing in front of her, with a smirk on his lips, and his shining. He was, as always, dressed in black and his hair was messy. He had said to her that she wanted a love that consumed her. They were on a road, and just at the end of her dream, her parents were there, in their car, pinking her up. She actually remembered that scene, but the one before, with _him_. She wandered why, and all she could think about was that he may had compelled her to forget. But she couldn't believe it. He wouldn't do that… well, for the time they had known each other, he had sworn to her that he would never compel her. But her parents, the night she had had a fight with Matt… If he had compelled her that night, before her car drowned, killing her parents, then she had met him first? Stefan had saved her just after. So technically, he was first. But she didn't have any confirmation. She didn't know the truth. She needed answers, but she didn't want to talk to him. And the fact that she had another dream that seemed so true didn't help her. She dreamed about Damon again, telling her he couldn't be selfish with her, that Stefan deserved her and that he loved her. She also remembered the events before, and after. She had taken a shower, just after finding out about Elijah. She had entered her bedroom and then, she had slept in her bed, without anything else happening. But in her dream, Damon had said to her those things. She couldn't help but feel her heartbeat accelerate at the thought of it. No, that was so unreal. Did he really compelled her to forget those moments of her life? They were so important. Damon had opened his heart to her, twice, and she ignored it, because he forced her to. She didn't fight the urge of taking her phone and send a text message to Damon. She deserved an explanation.

* * *

Damon was pouring himself a drink of bourbon when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it in his hand and read:

**One new message from Elena: **_We have to talk._

He quickly responded, frowning at her message. Why did she wanted to talk to him? And about what?

**Sending to Elena: **_Ok. Where?_

She answered as quickly as him.

**One new message from Elena:** _Your place._

Damon drank slowly his glass of bourbon and then put it down on the counter. He sighed, even if his dead heart didn't work, and turned around to find Stefan, standing in front of him. The older brother looked annoyed, and raised his eyebrows, taking a few steps forward. ''What do you want, Stefan?''

''I thought we had an agreement. The one that Elena didn't choose left town. You didn't leave.'' Stefan said, staring at him with an angry look in his eyes.

''Yeah well, _forgive_ me brother,'' He insisted on the word '_forgive_' and he continued. ''But Elena turning into a vampire wasn't planned, and sorry to tell you that, but I'm the only one that she agrees to see right now. Do I have to remind you that it is your fault if she's dead now?'' Damon smiled hypocritically to his younger brother and turned on his heels. ''Oh and, I think you should leave for the day, Elena's coming over and I doubt she wants to see you.''

At the exact same time, the doorbell rang and both brothers lifted their head up. Stefan wanted to go open the door but Damon was faster than him and he reached the door before him. He opened it and saw Elena, standing in front of him on the doorstep. He took a step backward and let her in. ''Please, come in.''

He closed the door and turned to face her again. Stefan and Elena were looking at each other, without speaking. It had been almost a week since Elena had talked to him for the last time, when she left the hospital. ''That's awkward, isn't it?'' Damon shrugged and Stefan made his way to the door, leaving the house and closing the door behind him.

At this point, Elena turned around to see Damon walking to her, a lot more serious now. He seemed concerned. About her. ''What did you wanted to talk about, Elena?'' He was now just a few steps before her and she forced herself to look into his eye, taking a deep breath that she didn't need.

''You compelled me, Damon.'' It was an statement, even though she was not sure of herself. She needed him to confess it. And she didn't wait long for him to answer.

''Yes, I did. Twice, if I'm not mistaken.'' His tone was nonchalant, but he wasn't in reality. He thought he had seen blades in Elena's eyes when he responded, but he didn't flinch.

''How could you? How can you even tell me that like this! You compelled me Damon, it's just unbelievable, I trusted you!'' She shouted, her hands through her hair.

''Wow, easy. The first time, I didn't even know you and I didn't promise anything. That time doesn't count.'' He shrugged, searching for a good argument.

''That doesn't count? How can you say this after I've said to you that he would have been different if I had met you first!'' She was nearly in tears and he couldn't watch her cry in front of him. Because of him. ''That changes everything and you know it.'' She then paused and tried to calm herself down. ''And the second time, when you told me you loved me… why did you made me forget?''

Damon turned to face the window of the huge living room and he clenched his jaw. He had done this because he couldn't allow her to know how he felt. Even if a few weeks later he admitted his feelings for her on his dead bed. He crossed his arms on his chest and he looked through the window. ''I didn't want to complicate things. That was not the time.''

Damon seemed vulnerable and that almost shocked her. She wasn't used to see him like this and that troubled her. ''I… I don't know what to say, Damon. You know I feel something for you, no matter what you can think. Maybe it's always gonna be Stefan, I have no idea. Really. Everything has changed, and with that… I need time to think. And being with your brother is not helping, even if I didn't talk to him in quite a while…''

Damon didn't turn around to face her. He didn't want to. He already knew what he would see in her eyes. So he kept on looking at park outside that was the garden and sighed. ''I think you should leave Elena. We'll talk about it later if you want.''

But Elena didn't leave, and instead, she took a few steps forward, resting her hand on one of his shoulders. ''I'm sorry I hurt you Damon by not choosing you. I never wanted to.'' Then, she dropped her hand and he finally turned to face her.

* * *

This is the end of chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it and see you soon for next chapter. ;)


	4. Deal with it

Thank you for your reviews and of course for reading my fic! I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter, and let me know what you think about it. :)

* * *

« **DEAL WITH IT** »

« _I'm sorry I hurt you Damon by not choosing you. I never wanted to. _» Those words were echoing in his mind over and over again. That's what she had said to him, her hand resting on his shoulder. She had then dropped it and he had turned to face her, looking at her straight in the eye. He could see that she was sorry for him, but he didn't her to pity him for anything. He was a big boy, he would get over it.

''I have business to take care, so I think you should leave now.'' His eyes were cold as he spoke. Elena had been clear and all on the phone, before drowning. She had chosen Stefan, not him. Even if he knew she was aware that it was actually him first that she had met, it didn't want to keep going this way with her. ''Goodbye, Elena.'' Then, he simply turned on his heels and left the living room without looking back to Elena, standing alone in the center of the room. He was done with her.

Elena was now alone in the huge living room as she watched the flames in the fireplace burn. At first, she felt hurt by his words, but then, she felt anger take control over her and soon dark veins appeared under her big brown eyes that faster became darker and filled with blood. She needed to feed. She was hungry, and getting more and more angry. She blurred out of the Salvatore boarding house and quickly made her way to the Mystic Grill, she knew that she would find what she wanted there.

When she arrived, she heard her phone ringing in her pocket. She secretly hoped that it would be Damon, but it was in fact Stefan. She sighed heavily and answered him.

**One new message from Stefan: **_Can I come to your place?_

**Sending a message to Stefan: **_No, you can't. I don't want to see you Stefan._

**One new message from Stefan: **_Elena, we seriously need to talk about… everything._

**Sending a message to Stefan: **_No, we don't. Deal with it._

Not even waiting for him to answer again, she turned off her phone and smirked. She could smell blood from everywhere. Heartbeats. She could hear every conversation that was going on in the place and she suddenly felt powerful. She entered the Grill and looked around her, séraphin for a good prey for tonight. She spotted a lonely man, drinking at the bar. She made her way to him, licking her lips. She looked like Katherine at this moment, but she didn't care, she just wanted to satisfy herself for once. She approached the guy and gave him a sexy smile. She sat next to him and never stopped to look at him with hungry eyes. He caught sight of her and raised his eyebrows, his mouth dropping. She was happy to see how he react when seeing her and she thought that it was time to act.

''Hello, young man.'' She told him with the same sexy smirk on her face. She could see that he looked confused and he took another sip of his drink. He didn't answer so she kept on talking. ''What are you doing here alone, drinking?''

''I had a fight with my girlfriend. We broke up.'' He said simply, supporting her gaze.

''Aw, that's too bad.'' She replied, coming closer to him to touch his hand with her fingertips. ''I wish I could do something to make you feel better.'' She bit her lip and she knew that the right time was coming fast. ''Who knows, I could make you forget about her tong.'' She had whispered those words into his ear, still smiling.

She then grabbed his hand and pulled him outside, leaving some cash on the counter of the bar next to his drink. They both walked toward the woods, the man letting her do anything she wanted. She didn't even have to compel him, he was consenting. She led him in the middle of nowhere and suddenly grabbed him by his shoulders. Dark veins appeared again under her eyes that were filled of blood. Her mouth sorely opened and she crashed her new fangs into his neck, sucking the blood from him rapidly.

* * *

But that didn't last long, because something pulled her back. It was _Damon_. She was srill mad about him but her hunger almost disappeared instantly. She cleaned her mouth from the blood that was all around it and her eyes became normal again. Damon was holding the man in his arms while he was giving him his blood to heal him. Once it was done, he compelled the poor victim to forget about what had happened with Elena and he told him to leave.

Damon turned to face her and he raised an eyebrow, looking at her with his percing blue eyes. ''Looks like I'm going to have to look after you more closely.'' He was not angry. He knew how difficult it was to get over their own emotions and to control oneself. He crossed his arms on his chest. ''Come on, I'll take you home. I can't let you roam around here.'' He began to walk to the parking lot as she followed him without speaking. It was useless.

She entered his car and sat on the passenger seat. She didn't put her seatbelt and he sat next to her, putting his hands on the wheel. Without speaking too, Damon drove her home. When they arrived, Elena opened the car door and closed it behind her. Damon didn't stop to look at her, a look of concern on his face. He actually did care if she murdered some random guy in the woods. When he saw her enter the house, he took his phone and texted her.

**Sending a message to Elena: **_Be safe._

The message didn't send itself right away, maybe because her phone was turned off. He tossed his on the passenger seat where Elena was sat just a few seconds ago and he drove back to the boarding house.

* * *

Once he arrived at the boarding house, Damon made his way to the large living room, putting his leather jacket on the arm of the couch. He poured himself a drink of his favorite bourbon and sat in a comfortable armchair. He didn't know why he had saved the guy Elena attacked. And he completly ignored the reason why Elena had even attacked him. This night, she seemed different, distant, cold with him. That was not in her way to act around him. He stared at the fireplace, lost in his thought. But it didn't last long, considering his phone started to ring. He picked it up, taking the call.

''_Elena? What's the matter?_'' He said, frowning.

''_Nothing, everything's fine. I just wanted to thank you. For earlier._'' She replied, wrapped around her bed sheets.

''_You're welcome. But, I have a question._''

''_Yes, of course. What is it?_''

''_Why did you do that? I thought you didn't like the idea of hurting somebody that was innocent. Why did you do it then?_''

His question left a blank, while she was thinking about her answer. '_'I was angry. And hungry. I needed to clear my head a little._''

''_By killing a guy? That's quite a strange way to clear your head, Elena. Look, I don't know the exact reason why you did that but I can't watch you become a sort of Katherine number two, okay? One is enough. I'm going to teach you one or two things. I'll be at your house tomorrow at 10am. Be ready._''

''_If you insist. Well… goodnight, Damon._'' She hung up, leaving him thoughtful.

Elena put her phone down on her night stand and sighed. Her light was still on she stared at herself in the Mirror in front of her. She had wanted to kill that poor guy back at the Grill. She had wanted it soo badly. That was in her nature now, but Damon was right, she didn't want to become a Katherine number two, even if it was tempting. The taste of that man's blood was so great. She could still feel his taste on her wet lips.

Shooking her head, she laid on her bed and rested the back of her head on her pillow. She stared during long minutes at the ceiling, troubled. She didn't want to become a ripper, like Stefan had been, like Damon had been, like Katherine was. She turned on her side and turned the light off.

* * *

Damon was in his modern bathroom, next to his bedroom. He was taking a shower, trying to clear his thoughts. He didn't need to rip heads off to clear his head like Elena apparently, but he once did. He frowned at this thought and exited the shower, wrapping a towel around his hips. Then, he put on some boxer shorts and crashed on his bed. His last thought was directed to Elena, who was confusing him more than ever. And just a few seconds after, he fell asleep without any effort.

* * *

Here we go! Another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review! :D


	5. Bloodlust

Hello everyone ! I'm glad you like my story, and I hope it'll keep it that way. Anyway, here is chapter 5 that I hope you'll enjoy !

* * *

**« BLOODLUST »**

It was early in the morning. The sun was rising up above the town of Mystic Falls and the sky was already blue. Somewhere near the woods was the Salvatore boarding house. That old house had been built about a century ago. In that residence, every room was huge, decorated with style and expensive furniture. And in two of those rooms were sleeping two vampires brothers. There once was a time when the two brothers meant everything for each other. But right now, hard things to handle and to forgive were there, and they couldn't deny them.

Damon was sleeping comfortably in his bed, the bed sheets covering him to his hips. But he seemed agitated in his dream - or nightmare he was having. After several minutes trying to waking up, the vampire stood up, eyes open. Confused, he got out of bed and walked to his bathroom to take a cold shower. He had dreamed of Elena, becoming a true ripper. She was ripping people heads off, drying them from their blood and everything. He couldn't handle this vision. His decision to teach her how to control her bloodlust was definitely a good idea.

A few minutes later, Damon was making his way downstairs and most precisely to the basement where he grabbed a bloodbag. Walking back to the first floor, he went to the kitchen where Stefan was already sat, a cup of animal blood in his hands. Bunny blood by the smell of it. Damon sighed and remained stood up, drinking his bloodbag naturally while Stefan was drifting his gaze from him. He clearly couldn't handle the sight of human blood. Damon put the bloodbag back on the counter and looked at his brother.

''If you want to lick the last few drops of blood on it, you can.'' He smirked and turned on his heels, taking his leather jacket. Then, he walked to the front door and stepped outside. Once he was outside, the vampire took his phone and send a message to Elena, his new apprentice.

**Sending a message to Elena: **_Are you ready for your lesson?_

He had the time to enter his car before Elena answered finally after five minutes.

**One new message from Elena: **_I guess I have no choice._

Damon just simply smiled, proud of himself and drove to Elena's house, at the opposite side of the town. Once he arrived there, he parked his car and went to her front door, knocking on it three times. Ten seconds later, Elena was opening the door. He smirked when he saw how beautifully dressed she was. Maybe just because he was coming to see her?

''Hello,'' He started, leaning his head to the side. ''May I come in?''

She just turned on her heels and left him step inside. Damon closed the door behind him and made his way to the living room with her. He looked at her with a look of concern on his face. He was actually worried, but he didn't show it. He couldn't forget the nightmare he had had that night, and he wasn't going to let that happen in reality. He wouldn't. Damon knew that she needed a mentor, someone who could be able to teach her how to control herself by being under control himself. Stefan wasn't able to do that. Even after a century and a half, he was still not under control. He couldn't stop drinking human blood before killing his victim, whereas Damon knew how to stop himself.

''So, ready?'' He crossed his arms on his chest, looking at her. She looked gorgeous, he thought.

''I guess so. What are you going to teach me, mister Salvatore?'' She smirked, just like the first time they had met. She was playing a game with him, he knew.

''Well, we're first going to see how long you can watch someone bleed before sucking him dry. Isn't that a good idea, huh?'' It wasn't really a question, but he continued. ''Then, I'll show you how to stop from sucking someone before killing him.'' He was looking at her straight in the eye. ''You're certainly wondering why Stefan can't do that, don't you?''

''No, I'm not actually. I know that he can't handle human blood. I guess he's too weak.'' She shrugged. Vampire Elena didn't seem to be quite the bunny diet fan, or even a Stefan fan.

''Are my brother and you like, on a break? You two seem distant.'' Damon seemed confident and kind to her, but inwardly, he was jumping in the air with butterflies in a field of pink flowers.

''We can say that. I don't want to see him for the moment, but he keeps calling me everyday, he's so annoying. Can't he understand that all I want is to be alone right now?'' She asked him, looking suddenly furious.

''Huh, do I have to remind you that you're not alone right now? I've been coming over for a week now. You didn't even talk to Stefan. But to me, yes. Even just a little.'' He replied.

Then, there was a blank. Elena said nothing. What could she say? She didn't know either why she had agreed for him to come once a day to bring her bloodbags. She thought he wouldn't bother her if she didn't want to. He respected her choice. But he didn't _always_ respected her choice. Stefan wasn't like that. He let her do anything. Everytime, for everything. Finally, after several seconds, Elena broke the ice.

''Are we ready to go?''

''If you are, yep.'' He smirked a bit and walked to the front door, stepping outside before reaching his car. He entered it, waiting for Elena to join him.

Elena locked the front door with her keys and entered Damon's car after him. She sat in the comfortable passenger seat and waited for him to start driving. He finally did, after turning the radio on. Then, he started singing and tapping on the steering wheel with a smile on his face. Ten minutes later, they were in the woods with a man that looked already drunk, even if it was only 10 in the morning.

''Watch and learn,'' Damon said to Elena, before biting the guy's neck with his fangs. He sucked a small amount of blood ans stopped himself quickly. He exposed the bleeding neck to Elena who's eyes were filled with blood, and dark. ''Look at his wound and fight against the bloodlust Elena. You can do it.''

He was looking at her eyes, her eyes that had a beautiful brown color just thirty seconds earlier. But when he saw that she was approaching the guy, he frowned. Then, in a sudden, she crashed her fangs in the man's neck without a doubt. Damon was still holding the drunk guy in his arms when he felt that the human was getting weaker and Elena was killing him.

''Easy Elena, slow down,'' He began, but when he realised that she wasn't going to stop, he pushed her. ''Stop Elena, that's enough.'' His ton was firm and he looked into her eyes. Suddenly, her eyes became chocolate again, and her dark veins disappeared in a blink. He surely didn't expect her reaction to his words to be like that. But he quite liked it.

Still holding the guy, Damon fed him with his blood to allow him to survive after his attack. After he did that, he compelled him to forget everything they had done to him and let him go. Elena had watched him carefully, her arms crossed on her chest. All she could manage to say was « sorry ». She was ashamed of what she had done, but she liked it. Just like Caroline had when she had turned into a vampire. She had to get over it. _She was a monster now_.

''The good side of the thing is that you didn't kill him.'' Damon sarted.

''If you hadn't intervened, he would be dead by now, Damon. And you know it.'' She replied, sighing. She made her way to his car, without speaking any further.

Damon knew she was right, but he couldn't admit it. Not to her, and not to himself. He had always known Elena as the kind and touching girl he had met a year ago, and who was now eighteen. The girl who had weaknesses. Now, it wasn't the case anymore. She was a powerful, bloodthirsty vampire who was unable to control her terrifying thirst. Everything had changed.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they were back at the boarding house and Damon was pouring them two glasses of blood. Caroline was supposed to come over to support Elena. It was Damon's idea. When the new vampire's best friend arrived, he was handing her a glass of fresh blood. At the same moment, Stefan entered the boarding house by the back door. His brother could smell squirrel blood on him, on his lips. As Stefan was making his way to the three of them in the living room, he looked actually ashamed. Caroline was now also drinking a glass of blood with Damon and Elena, and he had just finished killing a poor squirrel to suck his blood. But that was the way he had chosen to live. He gave a quick nod at Elena, kissed Caroline's cheek and didn't even look at Damon, before climbing up the stairs to his bedroom at the opposite side of the mansion.

''Squirrel blood,'' The older brother began. ''He'll be thirsty before sunset with that.''

Caroline frowned. Stefan was his friend, and he was the one who had first tried to help her with her transition. ''You know Damon, Stefan actually helped me a lot when I turned a few months ago. I'm really thankful to him.''

''Yep, but you didn't keep the 'Stefan diet', still.'' He shrugged, giving her a smirk.

''Quit it, Damon. Yes, I drink human blood now, but all I'm saying is that he is able to teach some things to Elena. He deserves at least to show her some tricks to survive as a vampire. You're not the only vampire here.''

* * *

Elena was feeling useless. They were talking together, without even noticing that she was there, with them, that she could hear everything, and that Caroline was defending Stefan over Damon. She didn't know who believe, or who trust.

''Hello, I'm here,'' She sighed, annoyed. ''Listen, I don't know why I trust more Damon right now. All I know is that I want to learn how to control my bloodlust, and Stefan doesn't seem to be under control yet. But Damon is. He can look at blood and control himself. I want to be like this, not a ripper like… like Stefan was.'' She turned her head on the other side of the room to avoid their gaze and closed her eyes shut for a few seconds.

''Well, I guess we can at least give Stefan a chance. About the bunny diet for example. I know you don't like it, but you can try, no? Plus, you chose him. If you have to live forever with him, you better be prepared for this. Bunny style.'' Then, when Damon had ended his phrase, he stood up and waved at Caroline before going out, leaving the two girls alone.

Caroline took Elena in her arms and began to gently rub her back with the palm of her hand. ''Look, Stefan told me that you guys weren't talking to each other anymore even though you chose him,'' The fair-haired girl gazed at Elena. ''But you should give him a chance. Let him have some time with you. And you know, I'm not team Damon.''

Elena's just kept on looking through the window, lost in her thoughts. Both Damon and Caroline had made a point. She sighed, keeping her eyes shut. Team Damon or Team Stefan? That was the question.

* * *

I'm not very proud of this chapter, but the next one will be better, promise. But anyway, let me know what you think by reviewing and see you soon ! ;)


	6. Hunger

Hello ! I'm glad you're enjoying my fic and thanks for your reviews ! I hope you will continue to like my chapters and feel free to let me know what you think. ;)

* * *

**« HUNGER »**

It was the middle of the night when Elena came out of bed. She was still sleepy but hunger gained the upper hand and the new vampire was forced to make her way downstairs to grab a bloodbag in the basement. But when she stepped into it, she noticed that she was not alone. Someone was already there, searching for something. She frowned, ready to attack at vampire speed to defend herself but before she could do anything, Damon was standing right in front of her, that smirk of his on his face, an O negative bloodbag in his hand.

''Taking a bite at night?'' He began, still smirking. ''Lucky you, you can take this. This is the best kind of blood.'' He handed her the bloodbag and turned around to take another one for himself in the freezer.

''How did you–'' She started, frowning while she was looking at him open his bloodbag.

''I have vampire hearing, remember? I heard your footsteps from your bedroom to here.'' He turned his head to gaze at her, a smirk still on his face. ''By the way, you don't share Stefan's bedroom. Why? If that's not too… personal.'' He raised an eyebrow, obviously not caring about the fact that it was too personal or not. He wanted to know the reason.

''You already know why. I don't want to have anything to do with him _for now_.'' She noticed that now that she was a vampire, she got angry more easily. She avoided his intense gaze, making her uncomfortable. Those blue eyes were making her… nervous. And shy.

''True. But why are you staying here anyway, in a random room? You've got nothing to do with both Stefan and I.'' He liked teasing her, and pushing her more and more. He knew she was going to break.

''If you want me to go, then I'll go. If that's what you want, Damon.'' She was still avoiding his gaze, and took a sip from her own bloodbag, sighing heavily. She didn't like to talk to Damon anymore. Since their phone talk, every conversation between the two of them had been awkward.

''Actually, you can stay here as long as you want to. It's safer here,'' And without another word, he stepped out from the basement and just said ''Goodnight, Elena.'' before climbing up the stairs to the first floor, leaving the brown-haired girl with her thoughts.

* * *

A few hours later, Elena woke up in her bedroom, at the boarding house as the sun was rising up in the sky which had no clouds today. She extended her arms and let out a sigh. She heard her cell phone vibrate on the bedside table and took it in her hand to see that Caroline had texted her.

**One new message from Caroline:** _So, are you going to go out with Stefan for a little 'picnic'?_

**Sending a message to Caroline:** _Yes. I'll keep you informed._

She shook her head, smiling slightly. Caroline was impossible. She couldn't keep anything private with her. Of course, she'll know everything about what was going to happen between her 'boyfriend' and her. Could she even call him her boyfriend? They hadn't talk in a while, just argued. He had tried to reach her cell phone, but she had always ignored his calls, whereas she had agreed to see and talk to Damon normaly. Well, normaly, it was still awkward. There was so much going on between the two of them, but Elena had made a choice. A choice that she may have regretted. Maybe she had made the wrong choice. It was a possibility. And if she actually did, Damon would never want to be with her after all the pain he had been through because of her. But she didn't want to think about this now. She was going to give a real chance to Stefan, and maybe it would clear her head.

Later in the morning, Elena was finally prepared to go talk to Stefan. She made her way to his bedroom where she assumed he would be. She knocked on his door twice before the door slammed open, revealing an angry Stefan who's eyes were dark with anger.

''What again Damon?'' But his face soften quickly as he noticed that it was Elena standing in front of him. ''Sorry, I thought you were Damon… please, come in.''

Without speaking, Elena entered his room and immediately, a lot of memories emerged in her head. The bed, where they had made love for the first time, the trinkets she had never discovered what they meant, the view on the park from his window, everything. _Everything is so different from Damon's room_, she thought before freezing by what she had just thought.

Regaining maintain, she turned around to face him. She took a deep breath and began to speak. ''I want you to teach me how to hunt animals.'' Her hands were nervously playing with one of her sleeves when she looked up at him. ''I want to at least to try. And that way, we could… spend time together. I'm sorry for avoiding you this week.'' She didn't know exactly if she meant the fact that she was sorry, but she didn't say anything else. She waited for him to answer.

''That's a good idea. I'm glad you're up for some hunting with me. We'll have a good time, I promise,'' A smile appeared on his face as he looked at her with his green orbes. ''Let me just er, put some clothes on. I'll meet you downstairs in 10 minutes.''

Elena didn't respond anything and just left his bedroom, her thoughts running in her mind like crazy. She was always thinking about Damon, in whatever situation and that wasn't helping her. She had decided to give Stefan a chance, but with his brother constantly in her mind, it will be hard to focus on only Stefan.

She did as he told her and went downstairs, where she found Damon, smirking again. ''Going out hunting bunnies with my baby bro?'' He laughed at her, crossing his arms on his chest. ''Well, have fun. I hope you'll make the difference between an animal heartbeat, and a human one.'' He winked at her and left the room, leaving her alone in the middle of it, again. He was toying with her, and that made her angrier than ever.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they were in the middle of the woods together. Elena had her arms crossed on her chest while she was walking with Stefan who was looking for a little animal. He suddenly stopped her and seemed to be focused on something.

''Focus on heartbeats. Not human ones, just animal ones. They're different. Faster. Do you hear it?''

Elena tried to focus on animal heartbeats and she finally caught one, but the she had also caught two human heartbeats, not far from them. She looked at Stefan, worried, and he understood what her look meant.

''I know. But forget them. Just focus on the animal. You can do it, Elena. Trust me.'' He reached for her hand and she let him take her hand in his. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to repulse the urge of human blood that was softly killing her in the inside. And then, she heard it. The quick heartbeat which belonged to the animal.

''I think it's a squirrel,'' Stefan said, analysions the heartbeat. ''The blood is quite tasty. I think you'll like it. It's close. In two seconds you can reach it. Come on, follow me.''

Stefan began to walk with Elena, his hand in hers as they both approached the poor animal that was going to be killed. When they found it, the heartbeat sounded a lot louder to Elena's ears and even if it wasn't human blood inside this little animal, she still wanted to taste it. Stefan took a step closer to the squirrel, and quickly grabbed it in his hands. He broke his neck and handed it to Elena.

''Drink,'' He paused at the horrified look on Elena's face. ''It's not worse than drinking from a human. Plus, I killed him before for you.'' Elena looked at the small animal in her hands and eventually crashed her fangs in the broken neck of the squirrel.

It tasted really bad actually. It was bland, absolutely tasteless. There was no doubt that human blood was a lot much better than this. She nearly spitted out the awful blood and she took her fangs off the flesh. She put the animal on the soil and cleaned her mouth with the back of her hand.

''That's disgusting,'' She said, looking up at him, looking disgusted. ''How can you even drink this?''

He laughed a bit, shrugging. ''Well, I won't lie to you, I've spent rough days trying to adapt myself to this diet. But at least, I don't drink from humans anymore,'' He became serious again and looked at her. ''So? Are you going to feed on animals now?''

Elena already knew her answer. She won't. She needed human blood, she loved it, and animal blood was unbearable. She let go of Stefan's hand and winced. ''I don't think so. I really can't handle it. I think I'll pass it. I'll feed with bloodbags… just like Damon does.''

Stefan drifter his gaze from her and sighed. ''I understand. Damon is a better teacher, huh? He can handle the sight of human blood, he does not feed on humans anymore, he can control himself and everything. Yeah, go for his methode.'' Stefan looked hurt and she felt bad. She didn't this to happen while they were spending time together to put the pièces together.

''Stefan, that's not what I meant…,'' Elena began, feeling hurt too. ''Look, I don't want to argue with you anymore. You make things even more complicated than they already are, and I don't need that. I just need your support. And sorry to tell you this, but Damon is of a better help right now. He understands, and doesn't force me to feed on human, or animal blood. He doesn't try to keep me on his side. He didn't say anything for me coming with you hunting. He–'' But she didn't have the chance to finish her sentence, because Stefan had kissed her, fully. She let him kiss her, but she rapidly gathered her thoughts and took a few steps backwards. ''Don't,'' She met his gaze and continued her phrase. ''I think we should stop seeing each other. I–I need time apart from you, Stefan.''

And without saying anything else, she ran away at vampire speed to the boarding house. She needed to talk to someone. To understand. As she ran faster and faster, scenes flashed in her head. Damon was talking to her. Smiling, and teasing her. Flirting with her. He was opening her heart to her. It was her new memories of the times he had compelled her. Even if he had admitted that he had compelled her, these memories often came into her mind. And that made her question herself. Her choices from the begginning, a year ago. She wondered if she had taken the right decisions all that time.

* * *

Here it is! Chapter six, I hope you liked it, don't forget to review, and everything. I appreciate every single advice or opinion on the story. Also, I give once more my twitter acount for those wo want to ask me some questions or I don't know, anything. ;) Twitter: IDrouot


End file.
